Dream Race's
by allisonmorgan10
Summary: The greatest illegal and international race in the world has finally made it's way to twenty-one year old Stetson Johnsons.
1. Preveiw

(A.N) Hey, I'm starting this story before my other story, Fifteen, is finished because ever since I played the game, Mario Kart, I have had this thought for a story in my head. So, I hope you like it and after the first chapter, don't forget to hit to green button! You KNOW you WANT to!

Dream Race's

* * *

I was only ten years old when I had heard of the Dream Race's. Although, it has been on for years beyond years now. Dream Race's is an illegal race that takes place all across the world. I knew always that when I grew up, I was definitely going to race in Dream Race's. My name is sort of exotic just like the name Dream Race's. My name is Stetson. And this is my story about the greatest story of a lifetime…


	2. Explanations

Chapter two: Explanations

At the beginning of every race, the windshield on every car flashed green. I had this this multiple times and I never got tired of it in the least bit. I loved the dream races. In the race, I could be anyone I wanted. My original life which I usually kept from my dream race life was completely and totally different from my dream race life. At school, I was known as the nerdy girl with black, thick framed glasses, wore hand knitted hand-me-down sweaters and had long black and thick which I usually kept strewn down my back in just a straight line with nothing and no style. In a way, I enjoyed being this way. It was mine and only my secret. No one else knew that I was a dream racer. Not even my parents.

In school, I was known as the nerdy and the smart, Stetson Johnson. At the dream races, I could be anyone that I ever wanted! I could be a slut named Maria, an average girl named Kara, a masked murderer named Kyle. And no one would know! The only difficulty that I was faced with while I lived both the life of myself and the life of a random stranger, was the fact that I and only I could know about this secret.

It was sometimes easy, considering that I was a nobody who had no personal life of her own and never have I ever had one, not once in my lifetime. Although, I did have some struggles in the family department. You see, my sister died just last year on my seventeenth birthday of cardiac arrest. She was only twenty. Because of her death, my parents had gotten a divorce and had been trading me off from home to home until I was finally ordered by law to be in custody of my mother. So, I lived with my mother. After the divorce, she developed a drinking problem. I went through what basically what any child would go through if their parent had a drinking problem, both parents got a divorce, and the kids sister died. I started to cut my wrist. But, I passed through that phase quickly.

Right now, I was in the dream races dressing room. I was time for my latest disguise. I was supposed to be a woman by the name of Summer High. My entire out fit was on a white mannequin in the back of the room. I was pulling my hair up right now, making and effort to put on the brown wig which would be Summers hair. The wig was shoulder length with a part on the top that parted off to the far left. The bangs were pushed off to the side. They came down her my nose.

When I finally had the wig situated on my head, it was time for the outfit. The out fit was a pair of regular, worn out jeans that had tears in them. I had black converse and a white tube top to top it all off. Summer was supposed to be one of those more popular and sluttier girls.

I was applying my make-up when the foreman of Summer's pit crew walked through my door. He was wearing his head set and had his clipboard. He was the one providing Summer's car. Even he didn't know my secret.

"Summer, your car is ready." He told me.

"Okay, I'm already." I replied in my usual tone.

We walked out of the room and into the garage with the other members of the pit crew. I was supposedly twenty-six years old to them. One of the men named Martial was holding a bottle of champagne and a bouquet of flowers. This was routine. He would say that the flowers and the champagne were from everyone when they were actually only from him. He had always had a crush on my, he just never knew that I knew. The crush was cute though.

It actually took me a while to realize that they were standing in front of something that was apparently the car. It had a big, white sheet over it.

"We hope you win!" Said Martial in his usually high voice.

I nodded him an annoying nod.

I approached the car and pulled the cover off.

The car was white with two black stripes going down it length-wise. There was a wing back on the car. The inside was decorated with what looked like corean snake skin. The steering wheel was just plain, black leather. There was an assortment of different colored flashing buttons on the inside along with a hollow projector which, of course, was in every car.

I walked over to the front of the car and lifted the hood. There was a gleaming, silver engine that, based on it's appearance, would make the car go fast. There wasn't a piece of the car out of place.

"Wow," was all I could say.

"I take it you like the car..?" Asked my crew chief.

"Umm… Well… OF COURSE I LIKE IT!" I yelled at the whole crew.


End file.
